Timothy Drake (Prime Earth)
; Robin, Drake | Identity = Secret | Alignment = Good | Affiliation = Batman Family, Young Justice; formerly Teen Titans, Gotham Knights | Relatives = Jack Drake (father) Janet Drake (mother) Bruce Wayne (adoptive father) Damian Wayne (adoptive brother) Dick Grayson (adoptive brother) Jason Todd (adoptive brother) | Universe = Prime Earth | BaseOfOperations = Gotham City; New York City | Gender = Male | Height = 5'6 | Height2 = | Weight = 131 lbs. | Weight2 = | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = | Education = | Origin = | PlaceOfBirth = Gotham City | Creators = Marv Wolfman; Pat Broderick | First = Teen Titans Vol 4 1 | Quotation = Look at yooou. Always so serious! The first annoyed with quip and quickness, the second earned his anger and pain--(and ultimately his death)--but you... you have always bored me with your perfection, that arrogant flaunting of how much better you think you are than everyone else. | Speaker = The Joker | QuoteSource = Teen Titans Vol 4 15 | Overview = Tim Drake is a teen vigilante who once trained under the Batman using the moniker Red Robin, both a reference to the role of Robin and a memorial to the fallen Jason Todd. | HistoryText = Origin New 52 Tim was an athletic and popular teenage genius, who sought out new and exciting challenges within everyday life. One such challenge was to find out the secret identity of his local superhero Batman. After crossing the Penguin to get Batman's attention, Tim's family was put into witness protection, and Tim used his middle name as his new last name "Tim Drake". With the Robin mantle still not filled after the predecessor's death, Batman finally acknowledged Tim's skill and offered him the position. Tim declined, however, finding that taking the name of a fallen hero was disrespectful, and chose to act under a moniker known as Red Robin. Batman trained Red Robin to be a vigilante, and the two worked together for a short time before Tim had a falling out with his mentor and went into a state of semi-retirement. Rebirth Following the death of Darkseid, evidence of tampering with the timeline arose. With these changes, Tim's history turned out to be vastly different. As a child, Tim was taken to Haly's Circus, where he watched the Flying Graysons, the same day of their deaths. He witnessed Batman and Dick Grayson in action and was deeply moved by both. Later, he noticed as Robin first appeared around the same time Bruce Wayne took Dick as his ward and performed the same acrobatic movements as the latter, which Tim knew had been mastered by very few people. Theorizing they could be Batman and Robin, Tim followed their careers closely and, using his impressive detective skills, was proven correct, keeping the secret for himself. Years later, he correctly deduced Dick had become Nightwing and Jason Todd was the second Robin. After Jason's death, Tim grew worried about Batman's change in personality and tried to convince Dick to reunite to Batman as Robin, but, while impressed by Tim, he refused. Later, when Batman and Nightwing were in a dire situation against Two-Face, Tim was of vital help. Bruce then agreed to train him as the new Robin. Teen Titans Tim, in his retirement, preferred to do his crime fighting over the internet, fighting cyber crime. However, after being attacked by agents from the shadowy organization N.O.W.H.E.R.E., Tim donned a new Red Robin suit and returned to the world of crime fighting, forming the new Teen Titans to combat N.O.W.H.E.R.E. When all of Earth's greatest heroes were gone and the Crime Syndicate of America had taken over the world, Red Robin decided to take the the fight to the Crime Syndicate but the Teen Titans were easily overpowered by Johnny Quick and Atomica and flung into the timestream. Death of the Family Despite the Titans' efforts, he was captured by the Joker. Batman Eternal Robin War When a group of rag-tag vigilante's called We Are Robin were setup in a war against the Gotham City police, Tim was among the former Robins (Dick Grayson, Jason Todd, and Damian Wayne) that attempted to control the situation. The four Robins set out to train the We Are Robin movement and lead them on several missions, all of which turned out to be Dick's plan to have the authorities capture all of the Robins except himself to keep them safe. Tim and the others were taken to a secret prison facility nicknamed "The Cage", soon learning that the Court of Owls had orchestrated the whole war. After being forced to fight Red Hood in a match that was supposed to be to the death, Tim and the other Robins managed to fend off the Court of Owls and their army of Talons, clearing their names and allowing the We Are Robin movement to return to the streets. Though Tim expressed disappointment that Dick had kept the secret of his plan from the rest of them, Dick apologized, emphasizing the lengths he went through to protect his Robin family. Batman and Robin Eternal Tim Drake teamed up with his fellow Robins again when Dick was on an assignment for Spyral and to stop a cyborg cyclist. After Dick encounters a group of children and a mysterious silent women who tipped him off to a conspiracy around a woman named Mother. Later, Tim's witness-protection-program parents would turn out to be Dick's lead. Tim and Jason follow a strange electronic signal tied to the mystery and find Bane attempting to take back his former country from the mysterious Order of St. Dumas. Working together with the villain, Jason and Tim stumble upon and fight Azrael, one of Mother's children loaned to the Order of St. Dumas as their assassin. Detective Comics Rebirth Tim Drake became the Lieutenant of Batwoman's new team (dubbed by Tim the Gotham Knights) and worked from the Belfry alongside Orphan, Spoiler, and the reforming Clayface. During his time with this new team, Tim participated in a battle against the Colony during which he was seemingly killed. Instead, he was transported to a mysterious location by the enigmatic Mister Oz. Tim made one escape attempt early in his capture, but it failed and he made no further attempts for some time. Lonely Place of Living After a conversation with Mister Oz regarding why Tim chose to become Robin, Tim was able to stall long enough to hack into Mister Oz's systems and release himself from the bonds that held him during the interrogation. After a brief fight, Mister Oz revealed himself as Jor-El and left. Tim, desperate for rescue used the computers within the prison to send out a transmission to Batman which was soon answered by a Batman who claimed to also be held within the prison. Using his computer to release all of the cells, Tim ran to find this Batman, before they were attacked by Doomsday and Tim learned that the Batman he just saved was the him of a possible future. Young Justice A new version of Young Justice formed when Metropolis was invaded by inhabitants of Gemworld. By this time, Tim had changed his codename back to Robin. While on Earth 3, Tim changed his codename to "Drake". | Powers = | Abilities = * * * * * * * : Tim possesses an IQ of 142. * * : Tim Drake is often cited as the most analytic of Batman's proteges, as his detective skills are on par with Batman himself. * * : Tim Drake is trained in hand-to-hand combat by Batman himself. After years of training and experience, Tim has been able to fight off the likes of super villains as well as his own teammates sometimes. He has even been able to strike harder than Red Hood. ** : Tim is highly skilled in the use of a bo staff in combat. * * : While simple and complex investigation is Tim's forte, even in stressful situations Tim can analyze an issue and come up with a plan almost immediately. * * | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = * Utility Belt | Transportation = * Glider Cape | Weapons = * Battle Staff | Notes = * According to the New 52 history revealed in and other sources, this incarnation of Tim Drake was never Robin, instead taking the name Red Robin from the beginning of his career. This was due to him finding it disrespectful to cast himself as Robin so soon after Jason Todd's death. However, as seen in as part of the DC Rebirth storyline, Tim's origin has since been revised to more closely resemble that of his New Earth counterpart, A Lonely Place of Dying. | Trivia = * As of , Tim is 16 years old and has an IQ of 142. * Tim is dating Spoiler (Stephanie Brown). * Tim considers Conner Kent to be his best friend. | Recommended = | DC = None | Wikipedia = Tim Drake | Links = }} Category:Gotham Knights members Category:Batman Family members